In general, an electrical connector is an electro-mechanical device used to join electrical terminations and create an electrical circuit. Typically, electrical connectors consist of male-ended portions (e.g., plugs) and female-ended portions (e.g., sockets or jacks) that are connected sufficiently tightly together to create a solid electrical connection and complete the electrical circuit. In some electrical devices, the connection of these male-ended and female-ended portions may be temporary, such as for portable equipment where the connectors are designed to be frequently disconnected from one other. In other arrangements, the connectors may require a tool for assembly and removal, or may be designed to serve as a permanent electrical joint between two wires or devices.
In some designs, primarily for commercial or industrial settings, electrical connectors may include locking mechanisms to prevent inadvertent disconnection of the male and female components and/or to alleviate poor environmental sealing. Such locking mechanisms may include a variety of locking levers, screw locking mechanisms, and toggle or bayonet locking mechanisms. Typically, such locking mechanisms are designed not only to retain the connectors together in an engaged arrangement, but also to protect the electrical connectors during use in various environmental conditions that may expose the connectors to physical shock and vibration, water spray or excessive moisture, and/or dust. Accordingly, such locking mechanisms help ensure that the electrical connectors are properly sealed to maintain the integrity of the electrical connection and the overall electrical system.
In aerospace and other applications, electrical connectors are subjected to a variety of harsh environmental conditions, such as the presence of moisture, vibrations and mechanical shock, and pressure changes, all of which can detrimentally impact an electrical connector's performance. Because degraded performance of an electrical connector adversely affects the ability of a system to suitably transfer power, the present inventor has recognized a need for a robust electrical connector system capable of facilitating appropriate power transfer in aerospace and other suitable applications, such as aircraft electronic systems with high performance criteria. In addition, the present inventor has recognized a need for such an improved electrical connector with a streamlined locking mechanism that is not only secure to prevent inadvertent decoupling of the male and female components, but also easily releasable, when desired, to disassemble the electrical connector, such as for repair and rework. Additional aspects and advantages will be apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.